Alone
by AnomalyDetected
Summary: A Kideval story. Connor Temple suffers from an anxiety disorder and often plays by himself...but that doesn't mean he wants to be completely alone...


**Inspired by my puppy (One years old actually...). I was playing with him when he just settled down and chewed on his toy, since we were testing his independence and how good he'd be by himself, I decided I could leave. Apparently not. I walked up the first step and he picked up his toy and followed me until I sat on the stair. Then he went back to how he was before, chewing on his toy. :)**

Connor Temple was odd. The boy wouldn't mumble words for days, wouldn't play with anyone no matter how nicely they asked, and would build contraptions at only the age of six. His mum was the only one who could always get him to speak, in fact he'd ramble off for hours with her. He'd talk all about school, about wanting to be a scientist, about what movies he wanted to watch, everything! However, whenever she left him alone he'd cry.

His parents got him checked for everything. Autism, Asperger's, ADHD and they hardly came up with anything. Doctors just told them that he was stubborn, that he was incredibly shy, and had some separation anxiety.

In school, his teachers expressed how incredibly smart he was, advanced in everything except his language skills. He didn't read aloud like the other children, didn't ask questions like everyone else, didn't really even talk like them. He had two friends named Tom and Duncan…they bonded quickly, but they were the only people Connor ever really talked to and it was more of a little whisper than anything. But the three of them were inseparable no matter what…

His dad was a verbally abusive man, scorned the boy. Called him retarded, the son he never wanted, that he didn't sign up for a boy who didn't even want to play with his own father, nevertheless look into his eyes…and he left them both to fend for themselves. His mum thought that Connor might not understand…but he did, he understood the hatred that his father had for him and so he bottled even more in, he couldn't help it, his anxiety wouldn't let him speak.

He sighed, grabbing two dinosaur toys from his shelf and he ran downstairs and smiled up at his mum watching the telly. When she noticed him, she smiled back. His mum wasn't a bad a woman, she was kind and lovely, though she got tired easily and wasn't always the happiest woman. That's why Connor tried his hardest to make her life easy…it didn't always work, but sometimes…just sometimes everyone was happy.

"Hello, Connor." She said.  
"Hi," He whispered back and held up his plastic dinosaur.  
"Which ones are those, sweetie? I don't think I recognize them."  
"It's an Ampelosaurus and Becklespinax!" He exclaimed, the boy was always loudest when it came to dinosaurs. "They're brilliant! The first one lived in the late Cretaceous and the other one in the early Cretaceous! But they both were found in Europe! The dinosaurs could've lived in our house, mummy!"  
"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh-huh! Especially the Becklespinax! They were found in Sussex!"  
"Amazing,"

The two of them went quiet, his mum turned her attention back to the television and Connor sat on the floor, silently making his dinosaurs attack each other. This was normal behavior…the boy was sucked into his own little world, perfectly content with being by himself.

So when his mother got up to go get a drink, she didn't expect the boy to grab his toys and start to follow her.

"Con, what are you doing?"  
"…Don't leave like daddy…"  
"Go on and go play. I'm just getting a drink,"  
"I don't want to be alone, mummy."

She gave him a tight hug, something the boy usually backed away from and sat on the floor with him. And although he hardly played with her, occasionally giving her a look of happiness or letting her do something, she realized that her company just made him feel safer, made him feel better, made him feel…less alone though he was alone in his own world.

**If you were wondering in this story, Connor's suffering from an anxiety disorder called Selective Mutism, though the name is not mentioned.  
****Also, sorry for the lack of my continuous stories, I promise I will get to them soon. I've been a bit busy and have only been doing one shots recently. **


End file.
